


To Survive a Little Longer

by ChipAndDealer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Final Battle, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not V4+ Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipAndDealer/pseuds/ChipAndDealer
Summary: Weiss breathed out again, finally opening her eyes. She wished she could say something at that point about how even if she was alone, her friends were still with her, but an irksome fact prevented her.She wasn't alone."Spooky place, huh?" Sun said with a whistle.





	To Survive a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, your crack ship Dealer, here. I don't know what it is about these two that makes me want to ship them with anyone but their canon couples, but it is what it is. Weiss and Sun prepare for the final battle against Salem as the last survivors. Not V4+ compliant because I'm not either.

Standing outside Salem's castle, Weiss breathed deeply, trying to steady her nerves. Either victory or death awaited her inside; she would avenge her friends or join them. One way or another, it would end that day.

She thought of Penny, the first to die. While Weiss didn't know her that well, personally, Ruby just wasn't the same after that. Weiss would sometimes catch her tossing and turning in her sleep, entombed in nightmares Weiss could only guess at. She'd wake the reaper up and the two would talk about anything, very rarely even about the orange haired robot.

Pyrrha came next, the first of her friends to die by Cinder's personal touch, but not the last. She was polite, kind, and helpless anger flared within Weiss whenever she thought of her trying to challenge Cinder by herself.

She forced her thoughts to Yang, broken up by losing her arm and all her friends. Getting her new arm before her psyche could be repaired, and somehow finding and challenging Adam. For the longest time, Weiss never even knew what happened to her. It was only the next time Blake met Adam and he taunted her with his victory that she found out.

Blake fell in that meeting as well.

Neptune died to Cinder, blocking an attack meant for her. Weiss never found out just how far her crush with him could have gone. Maybe it was for the best. If she'd lost him any later, she wasn't sure if she could have survived.

Nora and Ren went together, buried beneath mounds of grimm they fought off. Ruby and Jaune tried to get to them in time, but they were too late. They made one grave with two markers.

Winter died to Emerald and Mercury. Weiss never saw it, herself, but the witness description of the event couldn't have been anything else.

Jaune was one of the last to die, falling in Cinder's final battle before Ruby could use her eyes.

After losing her sister, Penny, and Jaune, Ruby was left a shell. Weiss only saw her once after that before she died killing Emerald.

Weiss dispatched Mercury herself, the last enemy before Salem. It was almost pathetic the state he was in, like a frightened animal, cornered. She took his legs first, then his arms, she even considered not killing him, but Ruby and Winter flashed in her eyes and the thought died with him.

She breathed out again, finally opening her eyes. She wished she could say something at that point about how even if she was alone, her friends were still with her, but an irksome fact prevented her.

She wasn't alone.

"Spooky place, huh?" Sun said with a whistle.

How? Weiss seethed in her mind. How was HE the only one that survived with her? He wasn't the best person. He wasn't even the best fighter. So how was he still alive?

"You think Salem bought this because it looked creepy, or did it become creepy because she lives there?" Sun asked, ignoring the grinding of her teeth.

"Is there a point to that question, or are you just being inane?" Weiss snapped.

"Inane." He admitted. "But you've been stewing since we left Nowhere, and obviously you aren't going to start a conversation."

Weiss bristled at that. "For your information, I was deep in thought. Something with which you are obviously unfamiliar."

Sun feigns a hurt expression. "You wound me, Heiress."

She rolled her eyes. His stupid nickname aside, he did have a point. It did no good to think of them before the battle. Anger or sadness are impediments in a fight, and she needed every advantage she could get. "Even you." She muttered.

"What was that?" Sun asked, leaning closer with a hand cupped over his ear.

"I said you were useless." Weiss lied. "And far too chipper for the situation we're in."

He shrugged. "Please, I'm facing almost certain death, here. You think I'm not gonna do it with a smile? That's not what Nep would have wanted. That's not me." He leaned closer, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Besides, I'm traveling with a beautiful Heiress: how could I be upset?"

Weiss felt a smile tugging at her lips, but she forced it down. "You are incorrigible. We're facing almost certain death and you're flirting with me. Tell me, Mister Wukong, what do you expect to gain from that?"

"How about a kiss for the brave hero about to sacrifice himself to save the world." He said, puckering his lips and closing his eyes.

Weiss shoved his face away, with a snort. "I can't believe you."

"Worth a shot." Sun asserted as they continued walking toward the foreboding castle.

"Sun..." Weiss paused in her step.

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip. "If we can beat Salem, that's what we're gonna do."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's with all this 'if' business? Don't tell me that Schnee prowess is failing now?"

Weiss shook her head. "I'm being serious. If we can beat her, we will, but if we can't, I want you to promise me something."

"Shoot." Sun said, putting his hands behind his head like he was laying in an imaginary hammock.

"Don't be the brave hero who sacrifices himself." Weiss said, her fists clenched

Sun lowered his arms. "Give me a kiss."

Weiss shook her head, startled. "What?"

"Give me a kiss, and you've got a deal." He said, amicably.

Weiss mouth hung open like a broken door. "Are you serious?"

He laughed. "I'm never serious." He admitted. "But I never lie, either."

Weiss shook her head and walked forward with a huff. Sun followed close behind.

Weiss' glyph summons took care of most of the grimm, and Sun's own summons handled the rest.

She held the door open for Sun, and he walked through with a contented smile on his face, the kind Weiss always wanted to wipe off, somehow.

"Hey, Sun." She called as he passed her.

He turned around. "Ye-"

He was cut off by her lips closing around his. She broke off the kiss, to see his shocked expression, a smug smile replacing hers.

"Deal." She whispered.

With a straightening of her skirt, and hair, she turned sharply and headed further into the grimm lair, toward Salem.

After a minute standing still, Sun hurried after.

He was so going to survive.


End file.
